


Две мечты капитана Джека

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о встрече старых знакомых, сокровищах и желаниях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две мечты капитана Джека

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2012
> 
> Беты: Becky Thatcher, Emberstone

Лодка пристала к деревянной лестнице, перекладины которой были глубоко утоплены в мутной воде желтой лесной реки. Яркий солнечный свет длинными снопами протыкал плотный покров ветвей и листьев.

— Помочь? — сидевший на веслах кривой черный как смола лодочник ухмыльнулся и протянул руку, но пассажирка ловко увернулась.

— Сама справлюсь, — балансируя в узкой посудине, она переступила через скамьи и легко взобралась на пахнущую плесенью лестницу.

— А плата? — глядя на женщину снизу вверх, лодочник потер большим пальцем указательный. Та сунула руку в карман светлого плаща и, вытащив оттуда несколько монет, швырнула их в лодку. Золотые бляшки сверкнули на солнце и стукнули о дно. Лодочник выругался, а пассажирка расхохоталась. Отсыревшее дерево заскрипело под ногами, весла стукнули о воду, поднимая затхлый запах цветения. 

Лодка поплыла прочь между сваями, то погружаясь в тень, то выныривая в солнечные пятна.

Скинув капюшон, женщина вытерла лоб рукой и быстро вскарабкалась по лестнице в домик, почти скрытый оплетавшими его лианами. 

— Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь! — окликнула она, протискиваясь между сундуками. Комнату освещали только оплывшие свечи, и разобрать хоть что-то было трудно.

— Не кричи, я тебя слышу, — женщина обернулась на голос — темнота в дальнем углу за лестницей ожила, задрожала. 

— Ну здравствуй, Шихоин Йоруичи, — произнес голос, будто издеваясь. Комнату наполнил чуть хриплый, мягкий смех.

 

* * *

 

Джек заглянул в кружку, потом с недоверием посмотрел на Гиббса и снова уставился на красноволосого парня в странной одежде:

— Эм… ты, как там тебя… 

— Абарай Ренджи, — представился красноволосый.

— Абарай, ты одет как придурок, смекаешь? Кто выбирал тебе прикид?

Парень покраснел:

— Джек Воробей!..

— Капитан Джек Воробей, кто бы ты ни был…

— Капитан… Хватит мне зубы заговаривать! Нам нужен ваш корабль…

— И компас.

Джек отклонился влево и увидел за плечом Абарая странного вида мужика с ровной челкой. Одетого так же чудно. Этот блондин с челкой появился вдруг, да не один. Рядом стояли в нарядах артистов несколько чудного вида людей, и с ними одна баба, или две?

— Ты баба, стесняюсь спросить? — Джек указал пальцем на существо в кожаной жилетке и с длинными перьями в бровях. Существо потянулось к поясу, но сисястая блондинка загородила его, выставляя вперед свое богатство, буквально давя им Джека.

— Это Аясегава Юмичика, и он — не баба, — решительно заявила блондинка, поправляя нечто, похожее на кожаные трусы. Джек даже улыбнулся, не уверенный, что все это весело:

— А, ясно.

Некто с ровной челкой вылез вперед:

— Хорош трепаться! Слушай, ты, придурок, нам нужен твой долбанный корабль и компас, дошло, что ли?

— Не напирай, милейший! — ответил ему Джек, который не собирался выслушивать приказы от горстки шутов.— Мне это все и самому пригодится.

— Может, это актеришки отстали от своих? — шепнул ему Гиббс. Джек передернул плечами. 

— Мне-то что! — раздраженно проговорил он, отпивая из стакана. Ром горчил — опять подлили какого-то дерьма. 

Джек поболтал в пальцах стакан, выловил из него муху и снова посмотрел на маленькую группу, собравшуюся у его стола.

— Мне неприятно, что вы так надо мной стоите, — проговорил он и мило улыбнулся. По крайней мере он был уверен, что улыбка — милая. Золотые зубы ему всегда шли.

— Хорош с ним болтать, Шинджи! Я ему сейчас покажу, кто тут капитан! — раздался громовой голос сзади, группка потеснилась, блондин с челкой заорал на хозяина громового голоса, коротко стриженного мужика с таким хмурым лицом, как будто он только что вставил себе в зад саблю.

— Какого хрена ты выступаешь, Кенсей! Не видишь, я разговариваю, нет? Ты чо вообще лезешь не в свое дело, мудила?

— Ты кого сейчас мудилой назвал?

Джек отодвинул кружку и начал подниматься:

— Ну, вы тут заняты, ну и славно, а нам пора… Пора, не так ли, Гиббс…

Но Гиббс отчего-то не ответил. Он смотрел вправо от стола, смотрел с таким видом, как будто увидел привидение. Джек пошатнулся, сплюнул через щель между зубами.

— Безумие заразительно, мой дорогой друг Гиббс. Ну что ты там такое узрел, а? Деву Марию? — Джек попытался перекреститься, но не сумел и махнул рукой, а затем перевел взгляд туда, куда указывал Гиббс. И замер.

Перед ним, возвышаясь надо всеми, меланхолично рассматривая зал, стоял сам Гаспарилья. Привязавший себя к якорю и травивший байки, пока его корабль шел ко дну, сгинувший в битве с «Энтерпрайзом» много лет назад, страшный, но симпатичный — Хосе Гаспар, Черный Цезарь.

— Пусть меня сожрет морской дьявол, — прошептал Джек, падая на стул. Гиббс рядом бормотал "Отче наш". 

— Че уставился? Хочешь подраться? — Гаспарилья нашел взглядом Джека и ухмыльнулся, показав белые зубы. Несмотря на то, что ему полагалось кормить рыб на дне, он лыбился как ни в чем не бывало. Джек быстро опустил глаза на его пояс и заметил рукоять меча. Значит, Ключ Гаспара при нем.

Джек лучезарно улыбнулся Гаспару:

— Добрый день, Гаспарилья. Как самочувствие? По-моему, отлично, если учесть, что ты давно мертв. Или нет?

Гаспарилья нахмурился, шрамы на его лице стали заметней:

— Как ты меня назвал, парень? 

Джек поднял брови:

— Ну извини, я думал, мы друзья. Тогда, если желаешь… — он церемонно поклонился — шляпа с головы свалилась на стол. Сидя отвешивать поклоны было неудобно. — Черный Цезарь, господин Гаспар, будьте так любезны, пожалуйста.

— Прикалываешься? — хмыкнул Гаспар, и его улыбка стала еще чуть-чуть шире. 

Внезапная и очень странная догадка тут же поразила Джека. По всему выходило, что Гаспар, старый друг Гаспар, не помнит его. Идея Джеку понравилась. Он тут же прикинул, как много не помнит знаменитый пират. Помнит ли он главное — про Ключ?

Джек повернулся к компании разряженных — отношение к ним как-то незаметно изменилось. Если с ними был сам Гаспар, то Джек был согласен выслушать предложения.

— Так зачем, говорите вы, друзья мои, вам понадобилась «Жемчужина»?

Мужик с челкой сел за стол между Гиббсом и Джеком:

— Слушай, чувак, сначала в двух словах, че нам надо, кто мы, че-как и все дела. Я — Хирако Шинджи, капитан Хирако Шинджи, если че. Это вот — Мугурума Кенсей, тоже капитан, — он показал на хмурого и коротко стриженного, — вон тот — Абарай Ренджи, лейтенант.

— Ну слава богу, — фыркнул Джек, отодвигаясь. — Я думал — вы тут все — капитаны. —он недовольно покосился на странную компанию.

— Не суть. Короче, эта с сиськами — Мацумото Рангику, лейтенант. 

Женщина явно обиделась на такое определение, но высказаться не успела. Человек с челкой продолжал дальше:

— Это Мадараме Иккаку, — Джек посмотрел туда, куда Шинджи небрежно указал большим пальцем, и заметил лысого здоровяка, стоявшего рядом с женоподобным парнем. Вид у него был крайне независимый.

— Это Аясегава Юмичика, дальше — Хицугая Тоширо, капитан, ну и…

Шинджи вдруг замолчал и прислушался. От двери доносились громкие голоса, вроде как какой-то парень спорил с одним из завсегдатаев. Потом разговор сменился звуками возни, развалилась деревянная табуретка, звонкий девичий голос пронесся надо всем этим:

— Придурок, у нас есть дела поважнее, а я и сама могу постоять за свою честь! — звук удара, и спустя меньше чем полминуты Ренджи и Кенсей расступились, пропуская рыжего паренька и миловидную девушку, едва достававшую ему до локтя.

— Ну а это, — закончил Шинджи, — Куросаки Ичиго и Кучики Рукия.

Поприветствовав очаровательных дам и всех прочих, Джек вспомнил о главном:

— А это — кто? — он ткнул пальцем в Гаспара.

— Это Зараки Кенпачи, тоже капитан.

— Ну еще бы он был не капитан, — протянул Джек, прищуриваясь, — но только никаких Зараки, тем более Кенпачи я не знаю, а этот вот с повязкой — Хосе Гаспар, старый пират, которого мы давно уже похоронили.

Шинджи покачал головой: 

— Нет, чувак, ты что-то путаешь, это наш приятель Зараки, отличный парень, если его не доставать. 

Джек поцокал языком, еще раз оглядел странную команду, поправил свалившуюся шляпу. И спорить не стал. В конце концов, им не обязательно знать, если до сих пор не знают, что именно может Ключ Гаспара, обломанный старый меч.

Вместо этого Джек указал пальцем на Шинджи:

— Ты, как там тебя, объясни теперь доходчиво, на кой вам понадобился я, мой компас и моя «Жемчужина».

Он сложил руки на груди и выжидающе поднял брови.

Шинджи ухмыльнулся, показав отвратительно ровные и белые зубы:

— Давай, закажи нам своего пойла, мы выпьем и расскажем. И вообще ребята устали и хотят присесть. 

Джек пожал плечами.

— Рому! — крикнул он. Команда Шинджи расселась вокруг стола кто где, сгрудились, подталкивая друг друга плечами. Совсем скоро о дерево столешницы грохнули толстые кружки с ромом. 

— Теперь все довольны? — с иронией поинтересовался Джек. — Если да, то, пожалуйста, будьте так любезны, ответьте на вопросы.

На этот раз заговорил рыжий паренек. Джек, естественно, уже успел забыть его имя.

— Нам нужен компас, он приведет нас к Летучему Голландцу. Нам сказали, что ты его ищешь.

Шинджи покачал головой неодобрительно. Рыжий расправил плечи:

— Это вкратце, что я еще должен сказать-то?

— Куросаки, ты придурок, надо было начать не с того.

Он тряхнул соломенно-желтой шевелюрой и осклабился:

— Мы не пираты, мы вообще не люди, мы шинигами. Боги смерти, защищающие души от уничтожающих их чудовищ. В нашем мире эти самые чудовища называются Пустыми. 

— Ши… что? — Джек мягко улыбнулся. — Да вы психи, я чую. Ты, с челкой, смекаешь? Нет никаких богов смерти.

— Это ты смекай быстрее, парниша. Нам нужен Уилл Тернер, капитан Голландца. По нескольким причинам. Первая, — Шинджи поднял вверх указательный палец, — он поможет нам выяснить, куда пропали души. Второе, — он прибавил к указательному большой, — мы хотим попросить его об услуге.

Джек закинул ногу на ногу:

— Ага, ну теперь все понятно. Вам нужен Уилл, мне нужен Уилл, почему бы не объединиться. Только вы в курсе, зачем я разыскиваю его?

Шинджи и Кенсей переглянулись. Рыжий поерзал на стуле. 

— Вы хотите вернуть ему жизнь, — голос подала смазливая девчушка. Джеку она показалась ужасно строгой для своего возраста. 

— Точно, малышка, именно для этого он мне и нужен. Он оживет и перестанет служить на Голландце, вот и все дела. Никаких больше душ, мы вдвоем с Уиллом отправляемся на поиски приключений.

— Нет, это невозможно, — покачал головой Кенсей. — Он должен помочь нам, и для этого должен оставаться мертвым.

Джек снова почувствовал, что пути их могут разойтись. Только мысль о Гаспаре и его мече не давала Джеку по-английски покинуть таверну.

— Мне-то он нужен живым…

— А нам мертвым и на Голландце, — повторил Кенсей, хмурясь.

— А мне живым…

— А нам мертвым! — кажется, Кенсей начал немного злиться, глаза его недобро сверкали, и Джек даже невольно потрогал пальцами эфес своей шпаги. 

— Хватит, — пробормотал похожий на ребенка капитан. — Для начала надо найти его, а потом спорить. Мы можем спросить у него, чего он хочет.

— Конечно, он хочет быть живым, придурки. Странный вопрос. Все хотят быть живыми, вы разве не хотите?

— Мы — нет, мы давно уже мертвы и чувствуем себя хорошо.

Джек хмыкнул, снова поправил шляпу, в который уже раз.

— Кто выбирал вам одежду? Вы разоделись как актеришки.

— Урахара-сан сказал, что изучил пиратский костюм в деталях, — подала голос девочка.

— Крошка, как тебя зовут, напомни? — умильно улыбнулся Джек. 

— Не называй ее так, — процедил рыжий, а «крошка» отвесила защитнику подзатыльник.

— Рукия, — важно ответил она.

— Так вот, Рукия, твой Урарара, кто бы он ни был, — точно не спец по костюму. Не забудь передать ему это от меня. Ваши наряды смехотворны. Если бы я был вами, я бы привязал себе на шею камень побольше и сиганул с причала в вонючую воду.

Рукия поджала губы, рыжий пихнул ее плечом. 

— И чего делать? Голыми ходить? — спросил он недовольно.

— Нет, этого не надо, — поспешил успокоить его Джек, — но я могу помочь. Вот только не надо этого бреда про богов. Представим, что вы хорошие ребята, пришли наниматься на борт корабля к прославленному гениальному капитану Джеку Воробью, чтобы сопровождать его на пути к его цели, правильно я говорю, Гиббс?

Гиббс кивнул и даже посмеялся неуверенно.

— Ну, вот и отлично! — Джек поднялся из-за стола и затряс зажатой в вытянутой руке кружкой. — Выпьем же за наше славное предприятие. 

Все робко повторили и выпили. Рыжий закашлялся.

 

* * *

 

Из кабака они вышли дружной толпой. Джек вышагивал первым, чувствуя себя совершенно естественно и привычно в окружении странно разодетых чудаков. Еще ни разу ему не удавалось найти команду, которая не вызывала бы у него желания закрыть лицо ладонью и долго-долго качать головой. 

За Джеком шел Гиббс, тихо бормоча обезьяне нечто про неудачи грядущие, потому что дескать не к добру… А что не к добру, Джек не вникал. 

«Боги смерти», тесно сгрудившись за Гиббсом, тоже что-то бурно обсуждали. Грудастая блондинка, — Мацумото, кажется, — громко жаловалась, что и улица какая-то грязная, и мужчины встречаются сплошь нечистоплотные, и что соленый морской воздух не на пользу ее коже. Девушка с серьезным лицом, Рукия, — ее имя Джек запомнил, — успокаивала ее, перечисляя достоинства моря, бриза и чудесного южного солнца. Погодка и правда была что надо. Джек не мог не согласиться с Рукией. 

Еще он разобрал бормотание капитана-ребенка на тему неповиновения и неподчинения приказам, слышал спор красноволосого и рыжего — был ли у Крюка реальный крюк вместо руки.

Все это Джек пропустил, вдохнув поглубже соленый теплый воздух. Чистейшее синее небо расстилалось над головами, кричали чайки, метавшиеся вверху у мачт и у берега, там, где пиратские коки грузили продовольствие на свои корабли.

Солнце припекало, но Джек лишь улыбнулся, тронув пальцами шляпу. Еще несколько шагов, и они вышли к пристани, где, посаженная на якорь, стояла его «Жемчужина». Ждала своего капитана. Гиббс обогнал Джека, побежал первым, крикнуть матросам, чтобы спустили деревянные мостки.

Когда двое довольно кривых ребят выполнили приказ боцмана, Джек встал внизу, чтобы еще раз осмотреть свою чудо-команду. Первым прошествовал блондин с челкой, сунув руки в рукава зеленого сюртука. Следом за ним с озабоченным видом протопал Кенсей. Джек с некоторым недоумением обнаружил, что тот ободрал рукава у рубашки и теперь щеголял завидной мускулатурой. 

Мацумото сверкнула ягодицами из под штанин кожаных очень коротких штанишек, за ней на борт поднялся капитан-ребенок.

— Лицо попроще, — пробормотал ему в спину Джек.

Рукия ничем не выделилась и нравилась Джеку все сильнее. Чем-то она неуловимо напоминала ему Элизабет.

Лысый тоже в целом выглядел прилично, как полагается пирату, если бы на ногах у него были сапоги. Джек пощелкал языком и мысленно прикинул обуть идиота. Его приятель, парень похожий на бабу, оделся уж очень аккуратно, как будто не в плаванье собирался, а в театре роль играть. Все — от белой рубашки до кожаных сапог было новое, сияющее чистотой и свежестью.

— Зубы, небось, чистит раз по пять на дню, — сам себе под нос заметил Джек, но тут же переключил свое внимание на рыжего, Ичиго — так, кажется, его звали, — и Ренджи, парня с длинной красной косой. Эти двое походили скорее на каких-то актеров, чем на пиратов. Чистые, выглаженные, отмытые, герои пиратского романа, не иначе. Особенно тот, что с косой. Весь в татуировках, цацках и с отвратительным платком на голове. 

Последним, замыкая шествие, поднимался Гаспарилья, называвший себя теперь Зараки Кенпачи. Он был как всегда невозмутим, ухмылялся своим мыслям и выглядел естественно в черной шляпе, длинном сюртуке, отменных сапогах и чудной рубашке с венецианскими кружевами. Джек, уделявший немало внимания собственной харизматичной внешности, одобрил его выбор. Гаспарилья, даже позабыв, кто он, все равно держался как истинный пират.

Джек хотел было крикнуть ему что-нибудь, но тут же немало удивился, заметив на плече Гаспара девочку. Ее розовые волосы трепал ветер, она жмурилась, подставляя лицо горячему солнцу. 

— Эй, это у тебя теперь вместо попугая, Черный Цезарь? — крикнул Джек. Гаспар, или Зараки, посмотрел на него с высоты трапа и своего немалого роста.

— Это Ячиру, — охотно пояснил хрипловатым голосом и осклабился так, что Джеку стало не по себе. — Она всегда со мной, смекаешь?

Джек любезно закивал:

— Как скажешь, как скажешь, мне все равно, хоть попугай, хоть девочка. Она как, нормально к качке и все дела?

— Она ко всему нормально, — откликнулся сверху Гаспар и направился дальше. 

Джек оглядел причал, вздохнул, сплюнул на сырые доски и последним поднялся на борт.

 

* * *

 

Набранные на Тортуге матросы кое-как втащили мостки и, тихо ругаясь, заспорили, кому драить палубу.

Джек раздосадовано цикнул. Оставалось надеяться, что прикинувшиеся его командой «боги смерти» будут выполнять приказы расторопней. Теперь, когда все были на месте, надо было сняться с якоря, лечь бейдевинд и вступить под все паруса. 

Джек взбежал на капитанский мостик и оттуда крикнул, чтобы дошло до каждого:

— Все наверх! По местам стоять, с якоря сниматься!

С мостика Джек видел, как Гиббс бегает по судну, проверяя, все ли на местах, и старается втолковать, где кому стоять. Матросы же из Тортуги только переглядывались.

— Эй, вы двое! В курсе, что делать надо? — рявкнул на них Джек. Те задрали головы и захихикали:

— Капитан… А мы никогда на судах не ходили, только на лодке рыбу ловили, когда с мамой жили.

Джек закатил глаза: 

— Отлично! Гиббс, ну, все на местах?

Гиббс, упирая руки в колени, отдышался, а потом выдавил, так что Джек с трудом расслышал:

— Да черт их разберет, дьяволов этих. Они и моря-то никогда не видели.

— Гиббс, нам выбирать не приходится! — крикнул Джек, и, не делая паузы, скомандовал: — Выбирать якорь! Паруса к постановке изготовь!

Двое придурков начали поднимать якорь, но проклятые «боги» смотрели на Джека с таким видом, как будто он говорил на непонятном для них языке.

Гиббс разогнулся и побежал дальше, растолковывать, что к чему. 

Джек же наблюдал за подъемом якоря и начинал слегка беспокоиться: парус-то так и не подняли.

— Поставить бизань! Бизань, я сказал! 

Но команды, которые отдавал Джек и переводил Гиббс, доходили до шинигами совсем не так. Кенсей, не дожидаясь объяснений боцмана или Рукии, пытавшейся втолковать ему что-то очень правильное, сверяясь с забавной тетрадкой, обрезал швартовые концы, вместо того чтобы их развязать. 

Остальные просто стояли и смотрели, как матросы вытягивают цепь, никто даже не попытался хоть что-то сделать с парусами. 

Но после вопля Гиббса, что паруса пора уже ставить, и они теряют время, очнулся Ренджи. Он сделал просто невероятную вещь — проглотив зеленую конфету, вышел из тела. Теперь у мачты стояли Ренджи в странной черной форме и Ренджи в пиратской одежде, но второй почти сразу уселся на палубу, закрыв глаза. 

А тот, который был в странной форме, выхватил меч и срубил все веревки, задев и то, что не надо.

Паруса упали.

— Подвязывайте обратно, ши… да как вас там, черт подери! — заорал Джек, подпрыгивая на мостике. Гиббс бросился помогать Мацумото и Шинджи. Юмичика же скривился, выдал, что эти канаты трогали потными руками и он к ним не прикоснется. Лысый, Мадараме, нехотя отодвинул стакан с ромом, который они с Зараки тихо пили на носу, и не спеша направился к Гиббсу. Джеку оставалось только грызть ногти.

Рукия при этом лихорадочно листала тетрадку и старательно перекрикивала Джека и Гиббса, разъясняя команды, в своеобразной манере поминая всуе некого Чаппи. Ренджи со знанием дела вещал, что паруса надо ставить все сразу, а не по очереди, поставив ногу на свое собственное тело в районе поясницы. 

Ичиго тоже не помогал делу, ругаясь на Кенсея, что надо было дослушать объяснения, а не резать все подряд.

А между ними метался Гиббс, и Джек слышал обрывки его слов:

— Этот парус забери… канат сюда вяжи…

Закатив глаза, Джек повернулся к матросам как раз вовремя — в этот момент якорь грохнул и втянулся, а судно, чудом не вписавшись в пирс, с жутким звуком чиркнуло по нему бортом и, вихляя, как пьяная шлюха, вышло в море. 

Джек уже хотел крикнуть про ветер, но тут малолетний капитан тоже вылез из своего тела, прошипел нечто нечленораздельное, и паруса вдруг натянулись. Да еще так, что Жемчужина полетела вперед на всех парах, а Джек, не ожидавший подобного, свалился прямо на доски капитанского мостика, да к тому же уронил шляпу.

Эдакого с ним еще не бывало. Много он встречал психов, но таких видел впервые. Ругаясь и поминая морского дьявола, он вскочил на ноги и бросился вниз с капитанского мостика.

— Какого треклятого Кракена вы тут вытворяете! — орал он, глядя на пристыженную команду. — Как мы поплывем дальше, если вы ни черта не соображаете?!

Рукия с самодовольной улыбкой выставила вперед тетрадку:

— А я говорила, что надо выучить.

Джек только отмахнулся. 

 

* * *

 

Однако худшие опасения Джека не оправдались. Весь день притихшие шинигами, — поорав на них до хрипоты, он наконец запомнил слово, — покорно выполняли команды Гиббса, и к вечеру более-менее разобрались, что к чему. Этого хватало, чтобы идти вперед на всех парусах. 

Мацумото определили готовить, правда то, что она сотворила, есть было сложно, но с голодухи еще и не то сожрешь. 

После ужина команда повалилась спать в гамаки, а Джек обошел корабль, желая установить масштаб повреждений.

Следующие два дня прошли уже лучше первого, и капитан мог бы с уверенностью заявить, что шинигами не так уж тупы, как кажутся. К тому же в работу вступил Гаспар-Зараки, и у него все получалось споро, наверное, руки помнили, что и как надо делать.

И только когда все были заняты, а вокруг простиралось море и солнце светило ласково, Джек сумел расслабиться и вздохнуть полной грудью. Он стоял у штурвала, подставлял лицо попутному ветру, и лишь одна вещь все еще смущала его. 

Компас.

Сколько раз Джек ни доставал его, тот не показал определенно ни в одну сторону. Эта мелочь серьезно омрачала жизнь, вот уже сутки они в море, а куда плыть — один дьявол знает.

Джек сунул компас в карман и недовольно поморщился, глядя вперед, где на горизонте видны были лишь тонкие полоски белых облаков. Откуда-то сбоку раздавались душераздирающие звуки: Ичиго тошнило. Джек искоса глянул в его сторону — мальчишка перегибался через борт и спускал в морские воды все, что съел за сутки, а Рукия стояла рядом, и, подняв глаза к мачтам, поглаживала приятеля по спине.

— Джек, мы уже раз пять меняем курс и болтаемся в море три дня, кружа на одном месте — ты точно знаешь, куда нам плыть? — пробормотал Гиббс чуть не в самое ухо.

Джек раздраженно дернул плечом.

— Все идет по плану, — пробормотал он. — Лучше передай парню — пусть поест сушеного имбиря или лимонов, помогает. Если он еще раз сблюет, меня стошнит тоже.

Гиббс покашлял, с сомнением посмотрел на штурвал, что в очередной раз напомнило Джеку о неопределенности курса. 

— Все, пошел вон! — прикрикнул Джек, чтобы Гиббс уже убрался к черту. — Иди посмотри, что наша сисястая там делает, запах — дерьмо.

Гиббс с радостью бросился выполнять приказ, Мацумото нравилась боцману. Вот только о взаимности там рассуждать было нечего.

В конце третьего дня Джек сидел у себя в каюте. На столе перед ним лежал компас, и стрелка вертелась как сумасшедшая, не желая указать путь к единственной цели. Джек вздохнул, закинул ноги на стол и стянул с головы шляпу. С Уиллом так всегда — вот и разберись, чего Джек хотел больше — чертова Тернера или сокровища Гаспарильи. 

Гаспар сам не помнит, где и при каких обстоятельствах их спрятал и, конечно, не знает, что его меч каким-то образом способен открыть ход к ним. 

Джек резко сел, схватил компас:

— Я хочу сокровища, потом Уилла. Ясно тебе, проклятая хреновина?

— Сокровища?

Хриплый голос заставил его вздрогнуть. Ну конечно, кто же еще мог подкараулить Джека за столь секретными рассуждениями, как не Гаспар, которому это все слышать было вовсе не обязательно.

Джек любезно засмеялся:

— А, Гаспар! То есть, Зараки, нда. Заходи, располагайся. Хочешь выпить?

Зараки, без шляпы и без сюртука, высокий, широкоплечий, вдвинулся в каюту и, преодолев ее в два шага, устроился у стола.

— Не откажусь, — он пристально наблюдал за Джеком, тому даже стало несколько не по себе. 

— Славно, славно. Отменный ром, знаешь ли, — стараясь не задеть Гаспара, Джек пробрался к сундуку и вытащил оттуда початую бутылку. — Ага, как раз приберег, думал, вдруг ты зайдешь.

Джек рассмеялся, хотя не сказать, чтобы ему было весело. Темная жидкость плескалась в бутыли, пока он нес ее к столу, потом с приятным бульканьем полилась в стакан. Все это время Гаспар-Зараки молчал, а когда стакан наполнился, взял его, покрутил в руке, отпил.

— Я вот чего пришел… — начал медленно, с тяжелой усмешкой.

Джек напрягся. Неужели вспомнил все? Тогда не видать сокровищ, да и с жизнью можно проститься.

— Да ты и просто так бы заходил, мы же старые друзья, хоть ты и не помнишь… Не помнишь, да?

Зараки покачал головой:

— Нет, не помню. Я много чего не помню… Но тут вот какое дело… — он бросил на Джека такой взгляд, как будто к полу пригвоздил. — Ты вроде как не в курсе, куда плыть.

Слова Гаспара застали Джека врасплох. Он немного виновато погладил компас в кармане.

— Кто сказал?

Гаспар-Зараки опустошил стакан, стукнул им по столу:

— Да поговорил кое с кем…

— Гиббс, корабельная крыса, — покачал головой Джек. — Не слушай его, он все врет.

Зараки хмыкнул, поднялся и медленно подошел к Джеку. Тот посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Ну и здоровый же, под два метра, а то и выше. Неспроста его все боялись, но и уважали.

— Покажи компас, парень, — почти нежно попросил Зараки. Джек съежился на стуле, прикидывая, имеет ли смысл выкручиваться или лучше делать, как сказали. Он посмотрел вверх, на Зараки, потом потрогал компас, потом снова взглянул на Зараки.

— Зачем?

— Да так, надо, — улыбнулся Зараки, тоже довольно ласково, но не совсем. И положил руку Джеку на плечо. Тот едва не свалился со стула, до того тяжелой оказалась ручища. 

— Ладно, ладно. Без рук, — он поерзал, освобождаясь, и выложил компас на стол. Показывать его очень не хотелось, но что поделаешь. 

Стрелка предательски закрутилась, ни на что не указывая. Джек вздохнул:

— Доволен?

Зараки удовлетворенно хмыкнул за его спиной и протянул ручищу ладонью вверх:

— А теперь дай его мне.

Джек аж подпрыгнул на месте:

— Это еще зачем?

— Ну, мне-то в отличие от тебя надо найти «Голландец». Вот он и покажет то, чего я хочу, — просто и доступно пояснил свое желание Зараки. Что Гаспар всегда умел, так это объяснять так, чтобы все поняли. Джек положил компас на раскрытую ладонь.

— На, держи, — буркнул недовольно, но на стрелку посмотрел. Не пробежав и круга, она дернулась и замерла, указывая норд-ост.

— Ну вот, другое дело, — Зараки сжал пальцы, пряча добычу в руке. — Я его заберу пока, потом отдам. 

— Да уж надеюсь, — отозвался Джек, чувствуя, что сокровища буквально уплывают из рук. Зараки убрал компас в карман штанов, затем похлопал Джека по плечу. 

— А ром и правда неплох, — ухмыльнулся тот, и, развернувшись, покинул каюту. Джек остался один. Полный дурных предчувствий, схватил бутылку и выбрался на палубу. 

Теплый ночной ветерок гладил лицо, небо усыпали мириады звезд. Задрав голову, Джек улыбнулся им. Если подумать, сказал себе он, это неплохо, что они найдут Уилла. Джек оживит его, как и собирался, пока не встретил Гаспара, и они как в былые времена отправятся на поиски приключений. Про Элизабет, как бы прекрасна и восхитительна она ни была, Джек предпочитал забыть. Им с Уиллом она без надобности. Он сделал глоток из горлышка, махнул рукой звездам. 

— День будет ясный! — крикнул он, но ему никто не ответил.

 

* * *

 

Проснувшись на следующее утро изрядно с похмела, Джек натянул сапоги, напялил шляпу и выбрался из своей каюты, чтобы добыть рома. Но обнаружил, что на его драгоценной «Жемчужине» творится какой-то беспредел. 

Позабыв про ром, Джек направился по палубе к штурвалу. Такой вопиющей наглости он не ожидал даже от этих так называемых богов смерти. На капитанском мостике возвышался Кенсей, и чувствовал себя он там, как показалось Джеку со спины, вполне хорошо.

— Эй, ты, с татуировкой! Это место капитана, а капитан тут я, смекаешь? — напомнил Джек о себе зарвавшемуся шинигами. Тот только изогнул бровь.

— Мы решили, что тебе нельзя доверять, — бросил Кенсей хмуро и взглянул на компас у штурвала.

— Мы? — Джек даже пошатнулся от негодования. — Кто это мы?

— Мы, капитаны, — раздался за спиной противный голос Шинджи. — Ты три дня вел нас непонятным курсом. Так какого хрена теперь мы допустим тебя к управлению кораблем? 

— Такого хрена, шинигами, что это мой корабль? — Джек развернулся и упер руки в боки, оглядывая с ног до головы своего оппонента. Тот только показал зубы в наглой и неестественно сияющей улыбке.

— Твой. Заберешь себе обратно свою посудину, придурок, после того как мы найдем Уилла Тернера и его «Голландец», смекаешь? — передразнил Шинджи. Кенсей издал странный звук, и Джек мог бы поспорить, что он сдержал смешок. 

— Хорошо… Значит, бунт?

— Нифига подобного, — Шинджи поправил шляпу, отличную, кстати, шляпу, которую Джек дал ему в первый день. — Нам нахер не сдался корабль. Сделаем дело, и вали хоть на все четыре стороны.

Джек скривился. Противопоставить ему было нечего. На его стороне — один Гиббс, а на стороне этих двух — вся команда, да еще с мечами и всякой дерьмовой магией, свидетелем которой успел побывать Джек. Когда имеешь дело с нежитью, надо быть очень осторожным, вот какое простое правило он усвоил, пока разбирался с Барбоссой, Дэйви Джонсом и прочим барахлом.

Он передернул плечами. Поглядел на штурвал, протер рукавом кружевной рубахи деревянные перила и как можно более невозмутимо направился вниз с капитанского мостика. 

На палубе жизнь кипела. Лысый тренировался в фехтовании, или как там оно называется у японских покойников, — долбил мачту, что Джеку не очень-то нравилось.

— Поаккуратнее там, понял, ты… как там тебя. Вы свалите, а мне потом все после вас тут… — он потряс рукой, показывая где «тут», — в порядок приводить. 

Его приятель сидел рядышком, на бухте каната, и изучал карту.

— Можно подумать, ты умеешь читать мореходные карты, красавчик, — скептически заметил Джек. Красавчик взглянул на него надменно:

— Если больше нечего сказать, идите дальше, капитан, куда вы там шли.

Джеку оставалось только покачать головой. Он прошел мимо Ренджи, который драил палубу, кроя всех своих приятелей поименно, мимо мелкого. Тот всматривался в горизонт с таким видом, как будто оттуда сейчас появится сама дева Мария. 

— Это море, сынок, — пропел ему Джек и, потрепав по голове, ретировался в трюм, потому что мелкий сразу схватился за меч. Этого еще не хватало. 

Джек слез по знакомой до последней занозы лестнице. После ослепительного солнца сперва видно ничего не было, но он ориентировался по памяти. Знал наизусть каждый закоулок, каждую бочку, каждый сундук в лоне любимой «Жемчужины». 

Моргая, Джек пробрался к деревянным стойкам для бутылей, где должна была заваляться пара-другая кубинского рома, но когда потянулся, чтобы сомкнуть пальцы на горлышке, услышал вдруг чье-то дыхание. В трюме кто-то был.

Джек обернулся. Глаза привыкли в холодному полумраку, и он сразу заметил рыжего мальчишку. Тот полулежал на мешках с мукой.

— Эй, ты! — Джек ткнул в него пальцем. — Почему не празднуешь победу над капитаном Джеком вместе со всеми, на палубе?

Ичиго зашевелился, выпрямился:

— Твои средства от тошноты что-то не помогают. Я все сделал, как ты сказал: сожрал лимон, погрыз имбирь.

— А ты его почистил? Вот… А надо было почистить. Ща я тебя научу… Кстати, рома хочешь? — Джек все-таки вытащил бутыль и показал ее мальчишке. Тот отшатнулся. Джек пожал плечами — не хочет, как хочет. Поставил ром на пол и, сняв с крюка масляную лампу, засветил ее.

Слабый огонек выхватил из темноты осунувшуюся физиономию рыжего. Джек поцокал языком.

— Все-таки выпей. Когда ничего не помогает, это — стопроцентное средство. Ну, — он пробрался между сундуками и уселся рядом с мальчишкой на мешки, приобнял его за плечо.

Тот вздохнул, вытер пот со лба, но бутылку взял и даже немного отпил, но тут же закашлялся:

— Тьфу, дрянь какая!

Джек обиделся:

— Кубинский ром, дражайший мой, ты там у себя в раю совсем не в курсе.

Ичиго вытер губы рукавом:

— Прости. 

Джек отмахнулся, отпил сам изрядный глоток, и внезапно его осенило:

— Ичиго, так тебя зовут? Зачем вам понадобился наш старый добрый бессердечный Уилл? — как бы между прочим спросил Джек. Никто так и не удосужился объяснить ему в деталях, на черта эти «боги смерти» отправились в такую даль.

— Души пропадают, — выдал мальчишка и, забрав у Джека бутылку, выпил еще. Джек одобрительно кивнул, ожидая продолжения. В тишине оба они слышали, как пискнула крыса и шмыгнула от света в самый темный угол, как билась вода о бока судна.

— Шинигами следят за тем, чтобы души людей сразу после смерти попадали в Общество Душ. Это необходимо, иначе застрявшая между мирами душа может превратиться в Пустого, — Джек важно кивнул. История выходила бредовая, похожая на бабкины сказки, но, кажется, «боги смерти» в нее верили.

— Души погибших на море отслеживать труднее, — продолжал Ичиго, снова отхлебывая из бутылки. — Часть их сопровождает Уилл, часть — мы сами. Мы хотели попросить его следить за душами всех утонувших, но кроме этого — понять, куда они пропадают.

— Что ты все повторяешь — пропадают, пропадают, куда, дьявол тебя задери, они могут пропасть? — нетерпеливо поторопил его Джек.

— Мы получаем сведения, что люди погибли, но до нас они так и не доходят, — пояснил Ичиго, как умел. — Исчезают где-то по дороге, понял?

Джек кивнул. Отобрав у мальчишки бутылку рома, он поднялся с мешков и полез к лестнице. 

— Ясно. Мне ясно, что нам с вами придется прийти к компромиссу. Мне-то Уилл нужен живым, — кричал он, пока вылезал из трюма, — а вам — полудохлым капитаном "Голландца"!

Мыслительные построения Джека снова шли прахом. Выбравшись из трюма, он выхлебал полбутыли и в расстроенных чувствах пошел бродить по кораблю. Он лез везде, поправлял и ругался, потому что шинигами все делали не так. И думал про себя — как вывернуться, получить сокровища и оживить Уилла, а при этом не отправиться в это самое Общество Душ раньше срока. 

Но симпатичного плана не получалось.

 

* * *

 

Три дня Джек пил, но на седьмой день пути его разбудили подозрительные крики с палубы.

— Корабль! Там корабль!

Джек скатился с кровати, на которой дрых, не сняв сапог, и бросился вверх по лестнице. 

Выбравшись наружу, он сразу понял, что происходило нечто непредвиденное. Шинигами переговаривались, все встревоженные и растерянные. 

— Компас показывает, что мы добрались… — говорил Шинджи.

— Но где же «Голландец»? — хлопала глазами Мацумото.

— Эй вы, шинигами, наша главная проблема сейчас — не то, где мы оказались, а то, кто оказался тут вместе с нами, — напомнил Джек. Шинджи, Кенсей, Ичиго, Мацумото повернулись к нему. Только Зараки продолжал смотреть вперед.

— И между прочим, если вы меня спросите, — улыбнулся Джек, забираясь на капитанский мостик и продолжая вещать оттуда, — я скажу вам, что это за гости к нам пожаловали.

И это было чистейшей правдой. Джек отлично знал судно, мчавшееся к ним на всех парусах. Знал он и капитана этого судна. И даже весьма хорошо.

— Встречайте, дражайшие боги смерти. Собственной персоной капитан Барбосса на «Мести Королевы Анны», — провозгласил Джек.

«Королева Анна» приближалась с угрожающей скоростью, и Джек сначала скомандовал по привычке:

— Атаковать! Пушки к бою, — но заметив на лицах шинигами выражение полного замешательства, махнул рукой в сторону вражеского судна.

— Абордаж так абордаж. Это враги. Делайте с ними, что хотите.

Объяснять шинигами про пушки и прочее уже не оставалось времени, но может, те покажут себя в рукопашном бою.

Через несколько минут «Королева Анна» борт к борту подошла к «Жемчужине». Джек даже мог расслышать, как Барбосса, в новой дорогой шляпе, между прочим, командовал матросам сцепиться абордажными баграми и кошками. 

Джек развернулся к своей так называемой команде и обнаружил, что все они покинули тела и обнажили мечи. 

Грохнули мостки о борта судна, по доскам понесся топот абордажной команды. Джек повернулся туда.

И понял, что ни одному из матросов Барбоссы не пробраться на «Жемчужину». Ренджи одним движением чрезвычайно длинного меча с огромными остриями сшиб сразу троих, Мадараме скинул копьем всех с крайних мостков. Следом полетели в воду и мостки.

— Какого черта! — крикнул Барбосса, встревожено глядя с капитанского мостика.

— Привет! Как дела! — помахал ему Джек. — А это мои ребята. Как тебе? Может, остановишь своих, пока они у тебя еще остались?

Барбосса скривился, махнул рукой, но все-таки процедил сквозь зубы: 

— Отступаем… — затем повернулся к Джеку. — Тогда поговорим, как старые добрые друзья, а, Джек?

— Всегда рад. — Джек бросил взгляд на трупы, усеявшие палубу. — А этих за борт, за борт, на корм акулам, быстренько. 

Он сбежал с капитанского мостика как раз тогда, когда Барбосса ступил на палубу «Жемчужины».

— Какими судьбами занесло тебя в этот чудный уголок моря? — заулыбался Джек, и, ткнув пальцем Барбоссе в лицо, рявкнул: — Какого дьявола ты меня преследуешь?

— Больно надо, — равнодушно изучая свои ногти, протянул Барбосса. — Я пришел за сокровищами Гаспара.

— И как ты планируешь их достать? — ехидно поинтересовался Джек, наблюдая за тем, как шинигами возвращаются в свои тела. Гаспар тоже был здесь, и это играло в пользу Джека. — У тебя есть Ключ?

— Нет… Но он есть у тебя, — Барбосса с тонкой усмешечкой кивнул на Зараки. Джек разозлился.

— Как ты узнал? — прошипел он, подозрительно щурясь.

— Земля слухами полнится, — Барбосса искоса взглянул на Джека и улыбнулся с нежностью, от которой у Джека неприятно заворочалось в кишках. — Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, идет? Половину мне, половину — тебе?

— С какой радости? — Джек скрестил руки на груди. — Не получишь ничего.

— Да брось. Куда ты без меня денешься. Я тебе пригожусь, а за это — мне половина.

Джек хотел возразить, что Барбосса ему ни на кой ляд не сдался, но тут водная гладь пошла рябью, море расступилось, и из высоких волн навстречу солнечным лучам появился «Летучий Голландец». Джек, Барбосса и все кто был на «Жемчужине», смотрели, открыв рты, как легендарный корабль подплывал все ближе и ближе.

 

Уилл Тернер собственной персоной стоял на капитанском мостике. Сиявшие на солнце волосы трепал ветер, лицо обветрилось, но оставалось все таким же прекрасным. Джек печально вздохнул. Ах, Уилл, ты выглядишь таким совершенно живым, подумал он, разглядывая Уилла издалека. Рядом с ним у штурвала он заметил женщину в развевавшемся плаще. Она что-то быстро говорила ему, а когда «Голландец» подошел вплотную, сложила руки рупором и прокричала:

— Эй, вы там! — и помахала.

Ей в ответ замахала Рукия, остальные переглянулись, кто усмехнулся, кто нахмурился. 

— А она тут что делает? — спросил Ичиго, обращаясь ни к кому и ко всем одновременно. 

Ему никто не ответил, потому что «Голландец» теперь пришвартовался к правому борту, и женщина, только что махавшая рукой, в мгновение ока, быстрее любой обезьяны, перебралась на «Жемчужину», уцепившись за канат. 

Джек наблюдал за ее грациозным прыжком и приземлением с искренним восторгом, и когда она выпрямилась во весь рост и оглядела сгрудившуюся на палубе команду, зааплодировал. 

— Браво, браво, это прекрасно. Что вы делаете сегодня вечером? А я Джек, капитан Джек Воробей, — он сбежал к ней с капитанского мостика. Женщина наблюдала за ним, сложив руки на груди.

— Вот вы какой, Джек Воробей? — хмыкнула она, рассматривая его. — Все так, как о вас рассказывали. Немытый, пьяный. Эй, Куросаки, а ты чего с таким лицом? Не рад видеть?

Она шлепнула Ичиго по заду. Ичиго покраснел, хотел возмутиться, но захлебнулся словами и выдал что-то вроде:

— Йоруичи-сан! 

— Йоруичи… Прекрасное имя, — вздохнул Джек, снял шляпу и отвесил поклон. Женщина была первостатейная, и он даже некоторое время пребывал в согнутом положении, разглядывая ее ноги, стройные, тонкие, но сильные, затем выпрямился и с тем же удовольствием уставился на грудь и бедра. Смуглая красотка, а именно так он теперь называл ее про себя, имела бюст упругий и крупный с отличными торчащими сосками, зад, тоже весьма крепкий, — Джек даже отклонился немного левее и заглянул, чтобы проверить.

Йоруичи ухмыльнулась:

— Я бы тебе, конечно, врезала за нескромность, но у меня есть дела поважнее. Для начала представлюсь — Шихоин Йоруичи, в прошлом тоже шинигами. На этом закончим с церемониями. У кого компас? — она оглядела компанию. Вперед вышел Кенсей. Даже этот здоровяк явно чувствовал себя рядом с ней не в своей тарелке. Он достал компас из узкого сюртука и отдал Йоруичи. Она положила его на ладонь. Стрелка указала на «Голландец». 

— Все так, как ты говорила! — крикнула она, обернувшись в сторону корабля-призрака. Только тут Джек заметил еще одну женщину. Та шагнула из тени, которую отбрасывал капитанский мостик, и широко улыбнулась, показав черненые зубы.

— Ты!.. — он чуть не поперхнулся собственным языком. Калипсо собственной персоной. — Ты же не хотела больше пребывать в человеческом теле…

Та расхохоталась:

— Может, пригласишь нас с Уиллом на «Жемчужину», тогда и поговорим? У нас есть, что рассказать вам.

Уилл приложил два пальца к своей черной шляпе, и Джек улыбнулся ему. Старина Уилл. 

— Добро пожаловать. Всегда рад видеть вам на моем судне, — крикнул Джек, и Калипсо в сопровождении Уилла перебралась на корабль по перекинутым мосткам.

— Что скажете, Йоруичи-сан? — подал голос Шинджи. Он как обычно возник непонятно откуда и сразу влез в обсуждение. Джеку он не нравился — наглый тип, всегда хочет быть главным.

Йоруичи взглянула на Калипсо и улыбнулась:

— Как вы думаете, куда привел вас компас?

Джек нахмурился. Он уже почуял — тут что-то не так, но не хотел озвучивать свои соображения. Он поглядывал на Уилла, удивляясь, что странствование на «Голландце» вовсе не пошло ему во вред. 

— К «Голландцу», — отозвался Ренджи, так как все молчали.

— Почему вы так решили? — уточнил Уилл.

— Потому что когда капитан Зараки взял его в руки, стрелка перестала крутиться и показала куда надо, — снова пояснил Абарай. Джек огляделся — Гаспара не было видно.

— Почему вы решили, что главное желание Зараки — найти «Голландец»? — задала такой простой и очевидный вопрос Калипсо. И тут Джека осенило — все правильно. Не «Голландец» искал Зараки-Гаспар, он искал свои сокровища, меч вложил в его душу это желание, но тот даже не догадывался. 

Тем временем Йоруичи подхватила:

— С чего вы взяли, что ему тоже нужен «Голландец», а не что-нибудь поважнее?

— Потому что он сам нам сказал, — выдал Ичиго, смущенно отводя взгляд от Йоруичи. Джек даже ухмыльнулся — охота парню поглядеть на женские груди, так и нечего стесняться.

Калипсо расхохоталась:

— Сказал? И ты поверил? Да он сам не понимал, куда ведет его компас, а между тем…

— Между тем, — закончила Йоруичи, — компас вел его к сокровищам, которые он сам когда-то спрятал здесь, на дне, много лет назад.

— Не получается! — подал голос Юмичика. — Потом мы все держали компас в руках, и он в итоге привел нас к «Голландцу». 

— Это потому, что мы сами уже спешили к вам навстречу, — заметил Уилл. — Меня нашла Калипсо, знала, что я разыскиваю пропавшие души.

— Пропавшие души? Значит, вы тоже знали? — удивилась Рукия.

— Да. Поток душ становился все меньше, пока почти не иссяк. И я понял — что-то не так, отправился узнать, в чем дело. Тогда Калипсо привела меня сюда. Именно тут Хосе Гаспар когда-то зарыл свой клад, и души исчезали в этом районе. 

— И зачем нам какой-то там клад? — буркнул Кенсей, складывая руки на груди. — Какого хрена нам это надо?

— Дослушай, мальчик, потом говори, — цыкнула на него Калипсо. — Ключ Гаспара привел его сюда. Клад охраняет чудовище, легендарное и древнее. Гаспар заставил его служить себе.

Йоруичи сделала два шага и села на моток канатов, закинув ногу на ногу:

— Чудовище, Ктулху, давно уже кочует из мифа в миф, но на самом деле, как показал спектральный анализ реяцу, это большой Пустой. Он и ловит души утонувших и собирает их в себе. Мы точно не знаем, во что они потом превращаются.

Джек помотал головой:

— Так, стоп! Души, Пустые… — он вышел вперед, щурясь от солнечного света, и недовольно поглядел на женщин и Уилла. — Все это чепуха. Другое дело — сокровища. Их надо добыть.

— Да, надо, никто и не спорит, — раздраженно вклинился в беседу Барбосса. — Но как?

— Что должен сделать мой меч? 

Голос Зараки заставил всех встрепенуться. Джек тоже чуть не подскочил и оглянулся. Зараки-Гаспар стоял у борта, положив руку на рукоять Ключа. 

— Он должен опустить Ключ в волны морские, и это разбудит чудовище, а потом должен убить Ктулху своим мечом, — тихо, но зловеще сообщила Калипсо.

— А мы пока постоим в сторонке, — Барбосса ухмыльнулся, и его ухмылка вовсе не понравилась Джеку.

— Поровну, — проговорил он одними губами, Барбосса кивнул, умильно улыбаясь.

— Ладно, — тем временем просто сказал Зараки и двинулся к борту судна. — Я могу сделать это прямо сейчас.

— Нет! — Йоруичи вскочила с канатов. — Мы не знаем, что может случиться после этого, что стало с душами. Что может появиться из воды, когда Ключ опустится в воду. Вам всем лучше выйти из гигаев.

Джек встрепенулся. Это зрелище, когда шинигами покидали свои тела и становились духами, его забавляло. Хотя вообще он бы обошелся и без него. 

Первым фокус проделал Шинджи. Он проглотил таблетку и выскочил из тела, которое осталось сидеть на полу, ковыряя при этом в носу. Затем Кенсей, и дальше один за другим все остальные перевоплотились и теперь стояли плечом к плечу, в одинаковой почти до деталей черной форме. 

— Мы готовы, — проговорил малыш-Хицугая. 

— Хорошо, — Калипсо повернулась к Йоруичи. — Приятно было увидеть тебя, Шихоин Йоруичи, — она коснулась пальцами ее лица, провела медленно. — Заходи, если захочешь узнать еще что-нибудь. 

Йоруичи усмехнулась, поймала ее руку и быстро пожала:

— Обязательно загляну, просто так, о великая Калипсо.

Та кивнула и в то же мгновенье рассыпалась тысячей сверкающих брызг, и над бескрайней морской гладью разлился ее голос:

— Я буду наблюдать за вами с неба…

Джек вздохнул и вытащил шпагу. Лучше если что иметь возможность постоять за себя, а то и правда, мало ли, какая нечисть там сидит. О Ктулху ходили разные толки.

Дождавшись, пока все подготовятся, Йоруичи кивнула Юмичике. Тот достал из кармана сюртука странное устройство, потыкал в него пальцем и начал быстро говорить, ни к кому не обращаясь. Джек и Барбосса переглянулись. 

Закончив разговор, полный непонятных слов, Юмичика захлопнул крышку:

— Разрешение на установку барьера и снятие ограничений получено! 

В этот момент над «Жемчужиной» и «Анной» как будто дрогнул воздух. Джека пробрал озноб. 

А Йоруичи махнула Зараки:

— Начинай. 

Тот отвернулся от нее, подошел к самому борту судна, вытащил из ножен меч и поднял его над водой. А затем медленно разжал пальцы. Все наверное ждали, что Ключ Гаспара просто бухнется в воду и пойдет ко дну, но тот плавно полетел к поверхности воды и вошел в нее до середины клинка. Развернулся, сделав полный круг, и, вырвавшись, так же плавно вернулся в руку своего хозяина. Зараки наблюдал за действом с выражением абсолютного понимания на лице. Может быть, в этот момент он помнил все — что был пиратом, что грабил суда, что сколотил флотилию, и многое, многое другое.

На миг вокруг стало очень тихо. Кажется, все вспомнили свои прошлые жизни, все перенеслись мыслями в другие миры.

Но тут вода будто закипела. А потом, словно огромный черный валун, из моря появился Ктулху.

Джек снова испытал желание перекреститься, и даже поднес пальцы ко лбу, но в итоге просто поплевал куда-то в сторону.

Ктулху оказался даже неприятней Кракена. А еще у него прямо в центре того, что могло считаться головой, зияла дыра.

Гаспар-Зараки перехватил Ключ и ухмыльнулся. Джек мог бы поспорить на собственную голову, что он был счастлив.

— Готовься сдохнуть, — прорычал Зараки и, перемахнув через борт, прыгнул прямо на голову-валун Ктулху. Остальные шинигами тоже обнажили мечи, но в схватку не вступали.

— Капитан сам должен уничтожить его, так у нас принято, — сообщил красавчик Юмичика, хотя Джек его и не спрашивал. 

Он с восхищением наблюдал за Зараки. Тот с огромной скоростью рубил щупальцы и присоски Ктулху, а когда тот отращивал новые, рубил их еще быстрее. Меч, могущественный Ключ Гаспара, сверкал на солнце молнией. Не прошло и пяти минут, как огромная черная голова чудовища развалилась на две половины, разрубленная Зараки. 

Джек не успел издать возглас одобрения — из белых внутри половинок на свет божий посыпали такие твари, каких Джек, облазивший полсвета, никогда не встречал и даже не слыхивал, что они существуют. 

Похожие на насекомых и хищников, на людей и демонов, твари бросались на шинигами и на защитный барьер, закрывавший корабли. Они атаковали «Голландец», на котором с ними сражался Уилл. 

Нерасторопные в работе матросов, в бою шинигами превосходили скоростью самые быстроходные суда, а также любые ядра и снаряды. Одним ударом меча они превращали тварей, или Пустых, очевидно, это были именно они, в прах, сверкавший серебристым пеплом над морской гладью и оседавший в синюю воду. 

Они сражались и сражались, а твари все не убывали. Казалось, что им нет числа. Не все гибли сразу. Многие, насколько мог судить Джек, в безопасности стоя за барьером, были почти так же сильны, как сильнейшие из шинигами. Они множились, создавали себе подобных, возрождались, стреляли огнем и иглами. 

Джек взглянул на Барбоссу. Тот тоже не отрываясь следил за битвой и, поймав взгляд Джека, прошептал едва слышно:

— Судный день…

Миг, когда все было кончено, ни Джек, ни Барбосса не заметили. Вдруг поток чудовищ закончился, черные половины туши Ктулху растаяли в солнечном сиянии.

— Интересно, как теперь достать сокровища? — проговорил Джек. Но вопрос остался без ответа, потому что в ту же минуту, с легкостью пробив защитный барьер, на палубу «Жемчужины» обрушилась лавина золота. Монеты, украшения, посуда в сундуках и без, огромной сверкающей волной затопила палубу. 

Матросы, набранные на Тортуге и команда Барбоссы, очумевшие от такого явления, кинулись набивать карманы, копаясь в кучах золота, переругиваясь и выдирая друг другу волосы, выцарапывая глаза.

Первым опомнился Джек. Раскидывая кубки и шлемы, он бросился с мостика вниз. За ним поспевал Барбосса.

— Отставить! — кричали они. — Собрать в сундуки! Собрать и оставить на палубе! — толкая друг друга плечами. 

— Не приказывай моим матросам! — вопил Барбосса.

— Они воруют мое золото! — вторил ему Джек.

Барбосса выхватил пистолет и пальнул в воздух. Матросы попятились, неохотно роняя монеты на доски. 

— Собрать в сундуки все до последней монеты, — сурово проговорил Барбосса. Джек кивнул, жалея, что инициатива опять ускользнула из рук. — И не дай бог вам украсть хоть один камень!

Матросы понуро переступали с ноги на ногу – понимали, что денежки уплыли из рук. Шинигами же на сокровища Гаспара было наплевать. Они возвращались в свои тела, словно ничего и не было. 

Джек восхитился их стойкостью. После такой битвы он бы точно выглядел немного утомленным.

Рукия тут же достала металлическую коробочку с ушками, и, как Юмичика перед битвой, что-то быстро в нее заговорила.

Ренджи с Ичиго заспорили по поводу старинного шлема, что это такое и куда его надевать. 

Джек взглянул на Зараки. Тот сидел на бухте каната, а Мадараме с другом-красавчиком примостились рядом.

— Я читал, что у пиратов есть попугай. А у вас, капитан, был попугай или нет? — допытывался Юмичика. Мадараме хмыкнул:

— Ты несешь какую-то хрень.

— Ничего не хрень. У нас же был попугайчик, правда, Кенпачик? — прощебетала Ячиру, глядя с плеча своего капитана.

— Не важно, был он капитаном или нет, но то, что мы вполне могли бы остаться в Готее, это факт, — бурчал Шинджи где-то рядом.

Джек перевел взгляд на Мацумото. Та перебирала золотые украшения, которые уже лежали в сундуках, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на нотации Хицугаи:

— Мы шинигами, а не пираты какие-нибудь… А ну положи все на место! И то, что ты в рукав спрятала, тоже положи, и за отвороты…

— Заскучали, капитан Джек? — мягкий голос Йоруичи заставил Джека вздрогнуть. Он обернулся и чуть не задел носом ее нос, так близко она успела подойти.

— Не делай так больше, напугала, — отругал ее Джек, однако не отступил — прикосновение ее мягких грудей отдавалось теплом где-то внутри. 

— Хочешь выпить, м? — она поправила на нем шляпу. И это тоже было весьма приятно. Но сейчас Джека больше интересовал Уилл. 

— Слушай, давай выпьем завтра в Тортуге. Мы с Барбоссой решили поделить все, когда придем туда. 

— Почему бы не выпить сейчас? — Йоруичи улыбнулась, в мгновение ока становясь еще ослепительнее. — А завтра продолжим?

— Нет, — Джек поднял руки вверх и быстро проскользнул мимо нее. — У меня есть одно важное дельце.

 

Уилл смотрел на воду с борта «Жемчужины».

— Я приму предложение, — тихо сказал он Джеку, который встал рядом.

— Мило. Но вообще-то я здесь, чтобы оживить тебя, — процедил тот, подступая ближе.

— Я нужен им, — Уилл указал вниз, на воду. Оттуда на них смотрели призраки.

— Ты нужен мне, смекаешь? А они уже трупы, им ничего не нужно.

Уилл только покачал головой. 

— Нальешь мне рома? — попросил он вместо ответа. Джек поспешно кивнул.

— Сколько угодно, — и направился к лестнице в каюту. Сейчас они с Уиллом никого не интересовали, а потому это был их единственный шанс остаться наедине. 

— Я и ты, как в старые добрые времена, — Джек улыбнулся и потрепал Уилла по волосам, когда тот улегся рядом с ним на капитанскую кровать.

Уилл не отстранился, отпил из початой бутылки, добытой Джеком из-за сундука.

— Я рад, что ты нашел меня, — сказал, улыбаясь, и эта улыбка была так похожа на прежнюю, принадлежавшую невинному и чистому Уиллу Тернеру с сердцем.

Джек дернул его за бороду.

— А ты все такой же, совсем жизнь тебя не меняет, — сказал он, отнимая бутылку у Уилла и делая глоток побольше. Пожалуй, сейчас его желание было вполне определенным, никаких сомнений — все ясно как день. Джек похлопал Уилла по бедру.

— Ты хоть скучал?

— Не думаю… Разве что самую малость, — рассмеялся Уилл. Снова отпив из бутыли, Джек подвинулся ближе, касаясь плечом его плеча, коленом колена. Лежать с ним на кровати было не совсем то же, что барахтаться в простынях с какой-нибудь девицей из борделя в портовом городе. О нет, тут было другое. Уилл пихнул его локтем:

— Шучу. Конечно, я скучаю… Даже по тебе… — и взглянул на Джека искоса. — Прошло не так уж много времени, правда? Впереди — вечность.

— Можешь уплыть со мной на «Жемчужине» прямо сегодня, или с утра, пока все еще спят. Я нашел способ, как вернуть тебе сердце, — Джек снова сделал глоток. Ром вдруг показался ему единственным способом как-то задержать Уилла. И хоть Джек никогда не был утонченным романтиком, но сейчас чувствовал значение момента. 

Уилл расхохотался.

— Заманчивое предложение… Даже не знаю… Надо подумать, — он повернулся к Джеку. Ровно секунду тот смотрел на его губы, четко очерченные, но мягкие, под полоской темных усов, потом подался вперед. Но тут Уилл снова отвернулся, и Джек ткнулся ему в шею, как раз над жестким воротником черной куртки, вдохнул его запах и выдохнул. Уилл повел плечом.

— Дай-ка мне выпить, когда я еще попробую такого рома, — попросил Уилл.

 

* * *

 

Во сне с Джеком происходили всякие непристойности, но он верил, что все это правда. Верил, пока не проснулся. Повозил языком во рту, по сухому небу, облизнул сухие губы, и только потом открыл глаза. Он лежал один в своей каюте. Уилла не было.

Джек поднялся, надел шляпу. Кажется, вчера он отрубился, так и не успев ничего сделать и сказать. А сейчас недоброе предчувствие заставило его выбраться на палубу. На корабле никого не было. Вернее сказать, остался Гиббс. Стоял у штурвала со скорбной миной, остались два матроса, игравшие в карты на носу. 

Но золото исчезло вместе с «Местью Королевы Анны», и Уилл удалился в неизвестность вместе с «Голландцем».

Джек покачал головой. Это становилось доброй традицией — его постоянно оставляли в дураках. 

— Капитан Джек.

Джек обернулся. У левого борта стоял Ренджи, рассматривавший последнюю оставленную Барбоссой монету.

— Хотите знать, куда все делись?

— Да уж будь так любезен, поведай мне, кто тут сыграл со мной шутку, — протянул Джек, разглядывая брошенного на его растерзание шинигами.

— Пока вы спали, Уилл Тернер согласился на наши условия. Он будет следить за переправкой душ по морю. А Барбосса сгрузил все золото на свой корабль и отчалил, заверив всех, что будет ждать вас в Тортуге.

— Ага, точно.

— Я остался, чтобы вам рассказать, а то некрасиво как-то было оставить вас вот так вот. Нужна? — Ренджи протянул ему монетку. Джек с презрением покачал головой.

— Оставь себе, — отмахнулся он.

Ренджи отлепился от борта.

— Тогда я пойду, — сказал он. В воздухе, прямо над ним, появились странного вида ворота, сделанные из бумаги. Створки медленно разъехались в стороны, и в проеме появился еще один шинигами, по виду капитан, в белой накидке, перчатках и с очень надменным выражением на красивом, явно породистом лице.

— Прощайте, капитан Джек, — Ренджи улыбнулся. Он сунул в рот таблетку, потом подхватил под мышку ставшее ненужным тело, и, поднявшись в воздух, исчез за створками вместе с суровым капитаном.

Джек снова остался один. Вокруг по-прежнему гудело море, чайки кричали в густо-синем небе.

— Право руля! — Джек хлопнул в ладоши и, развернувшись, направился к капитанскому мостику. Там, у штурвала остался его компас.


End file.
